Surprise Here and Surprise There
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: A sequel to Setsuna's Sister Surprise! Now both Asuna and Natasia are helping Setsuna to make the bigger step in her relationship! Will she give in? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Setsuna's Sister Surprise 2

Surprise Here and Surprise There

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!?

Setsuna Sakurazaki a young hanyo at the age of eighteen and has been at her happiest because of her seemingly perfect half sister Natasia Tokado.

Many people saw Natasia as nothing but, perfect Setsuna had a different opinion though. "She's still a million years too soon to be good enough to defeat me and she's a klutz." said Setsuna. "Hey no one's perfect is my motto, and to tell the truth I get hurt every single day!!" yelled Natasia. This was said two years ago when Setsuna had found out about Natasia and had the best experience of her life with her girlfriend Konoka Konoe.

It was summer vacation and Setsuna had finished her morning training session with Evangeline and was now resting underneath the shade of a tree. Setsuna was very tired due to fighting against both Evangeline and Negi, as she laid under the safety of the tree she thought about everything that she had gone through to get to were she was now in life.

"A lot of things sure have happened after I came to class 3A," thought Setsuna. "I made so many new friends, I finally confessed to Kono-chan and she accepted my love, I found out I had a half sister and I got to have the best experience of my life with Kono-chan." Setsuna thought. "But why do I feel like something's missing?" Setsuna pondered on this until she was disturbed.

"It looks like your reminiscing in memories!" said a voice.

Setsuna looked up to see Asuna sitting on a tree branch. "Since when did you get up there?" asked Setsuna. "Man you must have been deep in thought if you didn't notice me climb up here." responded Asuna as she swiftly jumped off of her tree branch and landed neatly beside Setsuna.

"Nice jump I give you 9.5, you need to work on your form though," replied Setsuna. "Very funny, so why do you look like you're in the dumps?" asked Asuna as she laid herself down next to her kendo teacher and friend. "I've been racking my brain trying to find out what I'm missing in life." replied Setsuna as she shook her head side to side.

"Maybe it's time you made your next move on Konoka." said Asuna as she brought herself to a sitting position. "What, next move I don't understand." responded Setsuna. "You need to propose to her, birdbrain." replied Asuna.

"Propose I can't propose, I'm not ready, nuh uh not ready at all, what are you thinking Asuna-san?" asked Setsuna. "Not ready or too scared to?" asked Asuna.

"I don't feel I'm ready and I know I'm not ready," said Setsuna as she blushed at the idea. "That didn't answer my question." replied Asuna. "I guess I was too scared to actually think about they idea of proposing to Kono-chan, so does that answer your question?" asked Setsuna as she gave Asuna a skeptical look.

"Yup that answers my question perfectly," replied Asuna. Natasia who was walking by saw Setsuna and Asuna talking under a tree and decided it would be fun to surprise them. Silently Natasia crept up behind Setsuna and Asuna who had their backs turned to her and…… she…… JUMPED THEM!! "Ahhh, where did you come from?" yelled a surprised Setsuna. "I came from Eva-nee-chan's resort not to long ago." replied Natasia as she looked at the look on her sister's face. "Don't ever do that again!" Asuna yelled running after Natasia with her large shiny, metallic sword. "Ahhh, I'm sorry Asuna-san, don't kill me," yelled Natasia as she ran away with her angered friend chasing after her.

As Setsuna watched Asuna running after her half sister still attempting to hurt her she laid back in the grass and started to think of what she and Asuna were talking about previously until Natasia jumped them. Setsuna wasn't considering it at first but, when Asuna had talked about it with her she was now thinking of what she should do.

"Kono-chan, what should I do?" thought Setsuna. "I do truly love you but, do you truly love me?" thought Setsuna as she closed her eyes. Asuna who was already done getting revenge on Natasia, who now had a big lump on her head looked back at her friend and saw that she was lying in the grass again. As Asuna headed back towards Setsuna with Natasia following behind her she thought about how Setsuna could be feeling at the moment.

As Asuna got closer to Setsuna, she noticed that Setsuna was fast asleep. "She's asleep, oh well better take her back to her room," replied Asuna as she and Natasia lifted her up. "Hey what were you and Setsuna-nee-chan talking about?" asked Natasia. "I'll tell you later, our job now is to get Setsuna-san back to her room." responded Asuna.

The trek to Setsuna's room was long but, seemed short because the two had ran the entire way. Once in at the door Asuna, with her free hand knocked on it. On the other side Mana was polishing her high caliber sniper rifle when she heard the knock on the door. "Yes who is it?" asked Mana got closer to the door.

"Tatsumiya-san it's me Asuna, Setsuna fell asleep and we brought her here." replied Asuna. Mana opened the door to see Asuna and Natasia carrying the sleeping demon with them. "Here give her to me; I'll make sure she gets in to bed." Mana said stretching out her arms. "Thanks Tatsumiya-san, man she's heavy." replied Asuna. "Well good night, tell Setsuna-nee-chan to meet up with everyone tomorrow at Eva-nee-san's resort." said Natasia as she and Asuna left.

Asuna and Natasia headed back to the room to find Konoka cooking while Chamo taste tested the cake that Konoka had finished baking. "Hey Konoka, ara where's Negi?" asked Asuna. "Oh he's at Eva-chan's resort, she said he fell asleep there," replied Konoka. "Mmm, what did you cook for dinner?" asked Natasia. "I cooked up some onigiri and bought some nikuman from Satsuki-chan." replied Konoka. As the three ate Asuna wondered if Setsuna was ok, she had been a little pushy when she talked to Setsuna and hoped she didn't push her too hard. "She can decide on when to propose, I'll just support her." thought Asuna. "Hmm Asuna-san seems to be deep in thought, I wonder what she's thinking oh well I'll find out in record time." thought Natasia.

After the three finished their dinners they headed off to bed to prepare for the dawn of a new day.

A new fanfic yipee!! I know I said I was going to try and take a break but, I can't stay away from writing!! I have an addiction to writing fanfiction!!

Anyways please review and a thank you to everyone that's been helping out with my fanfics!! Oh and a shout out to Yuunagi thanks again!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Evangeline's Plan

Early the next morning Asuna was already awake and ready to leave for work when out of the blue a hand grabbed her shoulder. The hand turned out to be Natasia's, who was already dressed for some reason.

"Why are you dressed? School doesn't start until a couple of hours." asked Asuna. "I want to come with you." replied Natasia. "Ok but, why are you already in your school uniform?" said Asuna. "Just in case we end up becoming late I don't need to worry about coming back here to change." responded Natasia. "Fine you can come but, don't hold me back got It." said Asuna.

"Ok I won't," replied Natasia. The two left the dorm and headed to Asuna's work to retrieve the news papers. "Wow you must have a hard time delivering all of these news papers?" asked Natasia pointing at the stack of papers. "Nah, at first I thought it would take for ever but, than I got used to It." replied Asuna. "So why did you want to come along?" asked Asuna. "I wanted to know what you and Setsuna-nee-chan were talking about yesterday." replied Natasia. "Wow your persistent, fine I'll tell you if you can help me finish delivering these news papers and if we get to school before anyone from our class." replied Asuna.

"Is that it, we'll be finished in no time." replied Natasia. The two quickly hit every house on Asuna's delivery map and headed straight to school. Unfortunately Chamo was in the room sitting on Asuna's desk.

"Aw Chamo-kun why did you have to be here?" whined Natasia. "What, you don't want me here?" asked Chamo. "No it's not that, it's just that Asuna-san said she was going to tell me what she and Setsuna-nee-chan were talking about the other day." explained Natasia.

"Natasia relax, I said anyone from our class. The great perv Chamomile Alberto isn't in our class." Asuna said pointing at the tiny ermine. "Hey who you calling a perv?" yelled Chamo. "You are and always have been a perv!" shouted Asuna. Asuna and Chamo were about to start an argument but, were stopped by Natasia.

"Calm down you two, Asuna-san please tell me what you and Setsuna-nee-chan were talking about before anyone comes." Natasia said. "Me and Setsuna-san were talking about if she should head to the next step in her relationship with Konoka, she said it was too soon for her but, those two have been going out for three and a half years." responded Asuna.

"You know what, I want to help you get Setsuna-nee-chan to propose to Konoka-san, what do you have planned?" asked Natasia. "Actually, I don't have a plan." Asuna replied sheepishly.

"I can help you two." said a voice from the back of the room.

The two turned around surprised to see Evangeline and Chachamaru sitting behind them. "Eva-chan, Chachamaru-san since when were you two there?" asked Asuna. "I snuck in here through the window." replied Evangeline pointing to the opened window.

"Will you help us get Setsuna-ane-san to propose to Konoka-ane-san?" asked Chamo. "Yes but, for a price." replied Evangeline. "Oh boy lets hear It." demanded Asuna. "I want you two to get me a date with boy!" said Evangeline. "What a date with Negi-bozu, I didn't know you liked him." exclaimed Natasia. "I don't I just want to suck his blood." replied Evangeline.

"Ok we'll get you a date with the brat but, try not to take all of his blood." responded Asuna. "Ok here's the plan we host a party at the resort and you get Sakurazaki to propose to Konoe." said Evangeline. "That's it, I could have thought of that." said Asuna. "Wait I'm not done, we need to get the two alone at the observatory deck and then we launch a few fireworks to get Sakurazaki in the mood." said Evangeline. "And what if she doesn't propose?" asked Asuna.

"If she doesn't than you can beat her up a bit." replied Evangeline. "Hey that's kind of harsh!!" yelled Asuna. "Well we could just throw her in to a death study like we did to you." said Evangeline. "No way are you going to do that to Setsuna-san!" yelled Asuna.

"Oi Natasia-san aren't you going to say anything?" asked Asuna as she turned to her companion. Asuna got no response from her. "Hello are you listening?" asked Asuna as she waved a hand in Natasia's face. After a few minutes she and the others in the room heard small snores coming from Natasia. Natasia had fallen asleep with her eyes open. "Hey wake up you knuckle head!" yelled Asuna as she shook Natasia.

"Hmm, what did I miss?" asked Natasia when she finally woke up. "You idiot, when did you fall asleep?" asked Evangeline. "After you and Asuna-san started to talk about your plan." responded Natasia. The three bickered at each other while Chamo and Chachamaru watched in amusement.

When the fighting ceased the class started to appear in groups and before they knew it class was starting.

Banzai!! Another chapter up and completed!! Another thanks to everyone that's helped me out with my fanfics!! Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Team Negima Execute Plan A

"Ok class I hope to see good grades like these on the midterm in the next two weeks." said Negi as he handed out the documents in his arms. "Well that's all class is over." said Negi giving his class a wave.

The class stampeded out of the classroom leaving four people behind. These four were none other than Asuna, Natasia, Evangeline and Chachamaru. "Oh is there a training session today master?" Negi asked looking at Evangeline.

"No, we need your help to get Setsuna-san to propose to Konoka." said Asuna. "Ah so that's what you guys need help with but, what can I do?" asked Negi. "Eva-chan said she would let us throw a party at the resort this Friday but, she said at a price." replied Asuna. "You need to go on a date with her, is what we needed to give her." said Asuna.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, b-boku!?" yelled Negi. "Yes you, she said she will only let us if you go on a date with her." said Asuna. "D-demo, nan deshita boku ?" asked Negi. "Why simple, because you're the son of the thousand master, his blood is inside you and that's what I want." said Evangeline.

"She can only get a blood donation's worth though, besides doesn't she need to replenish her powers for our training sessions?" asked Asuna. Natasia who had not said anything was deep in thought.

"Damn, you didn't fall asleep again did you?" asked Evangeline as she looked at Natasia. "What, no I was just thinking." replied Natasia. "What were you thinking of?" asked Asuna. "Well what if Konoka-san finds out before Setsuna-nee-chan proposes, than what will we do?" asked Natasia.

"She has a point, if Konoe finds out than the plan is a complete failure." exclaimed Evangeline. "Master couldn't you just use that spell to prevent Konoka-san from finding out?" asked Chachamaru. "No that spell is only for emergency use only." snapped Evangeline.

"Wait what spell are you talking about?" asked Negi. "It's nothing just pretend you didn't hear anything." barked Evangeline. "Ok you don't have to be crabby." said Asuna.

"Wait you couldn't be talking about the truth hearing spell, could you?" asked Natasia. "Geez you've been doing your homework, yes the spell is called the truth hearing spell," said Evangeline. "This spell prevents a person to not hear the truth, it helps me to make sure people don't hear deep personal secrets about Me." said Evangeline.

"I don't get it." replied Asuna. "Well there you have it the great Baka Red!" shouted Natasia. Asuna shoot a death glare to Natasia that made shivers go down her spine.

The four discussed the plan and got help from the library trio, Asakura and Sayo, Kotaro, Ku Fei, Kaede, and even Chisame. It was Thursday after school and the group dispersed to find the required equipment for the party.

"Do you think Setsuna-san will actually propose to Konoka-san" asked Nodoka to Yue. "Well maybe she must be so nervous and scared just thinking about It." responded Yue. "Hey look you two, it's Setsuna-san, she just came out of that jewelry shop!" yelled Haruna.

"Hey Setsuna-san what are you doing here?" asked Haruna as she got closer to the young swordsman. "Oh, um… well… you see…………….I, I…. was buying a ring." stuttered the blushing hanyo. "Ahhh is it for Konoka-san?" asked Haruna.

Setsuna blushed tremendously at the question and tried to make a run for it but, was stopped by Haruna and Yue. "Hey you need to answer our question first." said Haruna. "F-fine, yes it's for Kono-chan; I was going to do something special at the party tomorrow." Setsuna said blushing.

"Ok you can go than." said Yue. Setsuna quickly took off for the dorms and once she got out of site from the library trio, Yue pulled out her cell phone and called Asuna.

"Hai moshi-moshi, Kagurazaka desu." said a voice from the other end of the phone. "Hai moshi-moshi, Asuna-san it's me Yue." responded Yue. "Ah Yuecchi, what's up?" asked Asuna. "We were just talking to Setsuna-san, she was at a jewelry store just a couple of minutes ago." said Yue.

"And what did she buy?" asked Asuna. "She bought a ring for Konoka-san, she said she was going to do something special for her tomorrow at the party. "Good maybe she's finally going to propose." said Asuna.

"Ok we'll meet up again tomorrow before school starts to discuss with Setsuna-san about what she wants to do about Konoka." said Asuna as she hung up her cell phone.

"Do you have the guts to do it, Setsuna-san?" asked Asuna. "Hey Natasia get your lazy ass up and let's go!" yelled Asuna as she pulled Natasia up from where she was lying. "Dammit, you don't have to yell!" shouted Natasia. "You're the one who's yelling!" screamed Asuna.

The two yelled at each other some more until Negi stepped in and stopped the two from killing each other. "We need to get back to the dorm it's almost curfew." said Negi.

Asuna and Natasia were at each other's necks when Negi spoke up; the two agreed and ran off toward the dorms.

Back at the Room

"Hey where did you three go off to?" asked Konoka as she emerged from the kitchen. "We went shopping for the party tomorrow." said Natasia. "Ah ok well let's get some rest we have a quiz tomorrow." said Konoka.

The four ate dinner and headed off to bed for the big party and Setsuna's big surprise.

Yes oh boy will Setsuna propose?? Find out in the next installment of Surprise Here and Surprise There!! Yay, yay, yay, a new chapter!! Please review!!

Oh and excuse some of the language, I was sort of thinking of what to write!!

For those who don't know what some of the Japanese terms are here's a glossary, forgive me if I didn't spell it right I'm not Japanese I just learned these terms:

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, b-boku - Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, m-me

D-demo, nan deshita boku - B-but why me

Hai moshi-moshi, Kagurazaka desu - Yes hello, this is Kagurazaka

Hai moshi-moshi - yes hello

(Boku is the term for I, me, and I'm. Usually used by males, if a female uses this term they're pointing out that they're a tomboy.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Plan A is a Go

It was a beautiful morning and just like Asuna said the group minus Konoka was all at the classroom before school and was discussing what Setsuna was going to do at the party.

"Ok so what exactly are you going to do at the party, Setsuna-san?" asked Asuna. "What, h-how d-d-did you know about t-that?" asked the fully red samurai. "The library trio told me what you told them yesterday." replied Asuna as she pointed to the trio.

"I was go-going to propose." stuttered Setsuna. "Finally, that's the whole reason why we put this party together." said Natasia. "Wait you did all of this so I would propose?" asked Setsuna. "Well duh, we knew you wouldn't do anything unless we pushed you towards It." said Haruna.

With the little time they had left the group discussed everything that they had planned to Setsuna. "So I'm going to propose to Kono-chan up at the observatory?" asked Setsuna. "Exactly, than we'll launch some fireworks to make the mood right and that's when you make your move-aru." said Ku Fei.

The discussion was over and the group suddenly heard snores coming behind Negi's podium. It was none other than Negi and Chamo asleep from the long conversation. "We need to cut these conversations shorter, because when you guys talk they put people to sleep." said Natasia.

"Agreed"

When Asuna woke up the two sleeping beauties the class appeared in herds and class began before they knew it.

After class

"Ok class I'll give back your quizzes on Monday until than please enjoy the weekend." said Negi.

The class rushed out of the classroom and the Negima team headed to Evangeline's resort

At Evangeline's resort

"Banzai," yelled Haruna as she jumped in to the pool. "Geez why did I even come, I still need to update my web page." said Chisame. "Oh come on Chiu-Chiu-chan don't you want to see the big surprise?" asked Asakura as she shoved a glass of punch in to her.

"Don't call me Chiu-Chiu, and I have better things to do than this." yelled Chisame. "Come on Chisame-chan, this is Setsuna-san's proud moment." said Sayo. "Stop lecturing me, I have to stay because I can't get out until twenty-four hours pass so I'm stuck here." growled Chisame.

"Hey let's do some karaoke!" yelled Konoka. "Yeah who's going first-de gozaru?" asked Kaede. "Ah Secchan how's about you and I do a duet?" Konoka asked grabbing her girlfriend. "Um, I don't know Kono-chan, I haven't sang in a long time." Setsuna said who had a little twinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh come on Setsuna-san, you can do it!" yelled Haruna. At first Setsuna blushed and refused but, gave in to her charming girlfriend. The two sang Never Give up and gave the audience a heart warming show. At the end Konoka happily curtsied and Setsuna blushed and bowed.

"Yeah I knew you two could do it!" yelled Asuna. "Hey where's Natasia-san?" asked Negi. "I think she's getting the fireworks ready for tonight." said Nodoka.

BOOM

"Hey what was that explosion?" exclaimed Kotaro. "Oh crap that must have been Natasia-san getting the fireworks ready." responded Asuna. "I'll go check what happened you guys continue with the party." said Yue as she got her juice box from where she left it.

"Natasia- san are you ok?" asked Yue as she looked at the sixteen year old girl who had ash marks on her face. "Oh hi Yuecchi, I'm doing fine, I just accidentally lit a firework and it exploded in my face," said Natasia.

"Just?" thought Yue.

The two left the fireworks where they were and joined back with the party. "So are the fireworks ready-aru?" whispered Ku Fei. "Yup, they're all ready." replied Natasia. Natasia turned to Asuna and nodded her head to signal her that everything was ready.

"Well it's getting late we should hit the hay." said Asuna as she turned and winked to Setsuna to get ready. "What but, it's only 10:13, we usually don't end a party until dawn the next day." said Konoka. "Well we need to wake up early for training." said Natasia.

Everyone quickly ran in to the resort and in to the fireworks room, everyone except a nervous Setsuna and a baffled Konoka. Konoka turned to see that Setsuna was still there with her. "Well Secchan it looks like everyone's already in bed, what do you want to do?" Konoka asked walking up to Setsuna and grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Why don't we go up t-to the observatory deck." stuttered Setsuna. "Ok sure, oh we could go and stare at the stars." said Konoka as she wrapped her arm around Setsuna's.

Up at the Observatory Deck

Konoka and Setsuna sat on the observatory deck, well observing the stars of course. Setsuna who was still a little nervous waited for the fireworks which on cue started. "Wow, I didn't know there were going to be fireworks, they're beautiful." Konoka said awestruck.

Setsuna took out a white velvet box and stood up bringing Konoka with her. "Secchan what's going on?" asked Konoka. "Kono-chan this party and these fireworks were not a coincidence, the group planned this party so I can do this." Setsuna said going down on one knee.

"Konoka Konoe, I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?" asked Setsuna as she opened up the box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with the words Konoka Konoe engraved on the side.

Konoka smiled jumping on to Setsuna and bring her in to a deep kiss. "Oh yes I will marry you, I love you so much Setsuna Sakurazaki." said Konoka. Setsuna took out the ring and placed it on to Konoka's finger and after the ring was on she placed a short but, meaningful kiss on Konoka's lips.

Meanwhile hiding behind a pillar Asuna, Natasia, Asakura and Sayo, the library trio, Chisame and Chamo were spying on the couple.

"That was so beautiful," said a crying Haruna. "Sniff, I guess that was beautiful." said Chisame. "Wait a second, Chiu-Chiu-chan were you crying?" asked a smirking Asakura. "No, I just got something in my eye and stop calling me Chiu-Chiu!" snapped Chisame. "Yes Setsuna-san finally did it." said Asuna.

"Yes at last Setsuna-nee-chan made the next move and all she needed was a little push." said Natasia. "Ah young love, this is so great I need to video tape this." said Chamo as he took out a tiny camcorder.

"PEVERT" yelled the cluster of girls.

"Secchan did you hear something?" asked Konoka. "No because I'm only thinking about you right now." said Setsuna.

"I love you Kono-chan."

"I love you too Secchan."

Yay, yay another fanfiction finished!! Please Review!! And thanks to everyone that's helped me out with my fanfics!! Banzai, please review!!


End file.
